


Blurring the Lines

by unscheduledmakeouts



Series: PWP Drabbles [5]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-06
Updated: 2013-06-06
Packaged: 2017-12-14 03:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/832330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unscheduledmakeouts/pseuds/unscheduledmakeouts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I now want a fic where Darren is role playing with himself. Like he is touching himself everywhere and getting himself off trying to figure out how Blaine would react and he would try out moans and noises and “oh yes, Kurt.. right there.“‘s and different motions.. tossing his head back into the pillows trying to imagine what it would be like for Blaine." - darrencrissisruiningmylife on tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blurring the Lines

Darren has to admit it to himself; he was a little hesitant to this idea to begin with. He knows it’s a good acting exercise to be your character while doing your everyday routines, just catching onto the sometimes very subtle differences between yourself and them. And then the crazy idea sprung into his mind; that he should be Blaine while he… you know. Jerked off.

At first, it’s really weird. Darren’s very used to getting into Blaine’s headspace by now, usually it’s done in a matter of seconds. Then again, usually it’s done on a lit-up set with cameras all around and other cast members there to laugh with and play off of. Not when he’s alone in his bed, shirt off and pants around one ankle and hand wrapped around his cock. He strokes it slowly, used to the motion but not used to the images that he’s trying to conjure in his head.

_Blaine. I’m Blaine. How would Blaine do this?_

He has a few ideas. He and Chris talk about pretty much everything and they’ve agreed on the fact that proper, put-together Blaine is really kinky in the bedroom. And loud. Darren usually prefers being relatively quiet, just heavy breathing and then biting into a pillow or his own shoulder when he comes. Blaine, on the other hand…

“Fuck,  _yes_ ,” Darren breathes, tightening his grip a little but still going slow. He imagines Blaine would enjoy the buildup; Kurt has probably shown him all the pleasures of teasing and drawing it out for a long time. And Blaine, who never curses in everyday life, would definitely do it in the bedroom with Kurt. Kurt, who can bring out everything in him.

Darren’s head is suddenly filled with images of Kurt; Kurt with a sultry look in his face, kissing his way down his… down  _Blaine’s_  chest. He knows it’s Kurt and not Chris; he’s seen one transform into the other so many times that it’s easy to tell the difference. They hold themselves differently, talk differently, and their body languages are worlds apart. The lithe form between his legs, gracefully bending down to nibble at his inner thigh, is definitely Kurt. And he’s Blaine. And he needs to speed this up because arousal is starting to cloud his thoughts. His fist moves quicker over his cock, all while the images of Kurt in his head is licking teasingly at it. Darren knows that Blaine loves being teased, he just _knows_.

“Ah fuck… fuck, Kurt,” he moans, groaning low in his throat as he skillfully twists his wrist under the head of his cock. “Oh _god,_  please…”

The Kurt in his head is finally getting to work, lowering his mouth down over his cock and oh, Darren can  _feel_  it, feel the hot wetness and the soft tongue moving over his overheated skin. His hips buck up and Kurt takes it, stays and  _takes it_  and Darren groans again, tossing his head back into the pillows and working his hips, in and out of his fist, in and out of Kurt’s amazing mouth.

Suddenly he feels fingers gently caressing his rim and he’s a bit surprised; in his haze of lust he hadn’t realised where his other hand was going. The Kurt in his mind is smiling mischeavously around his cock while his fingers work over his hole, not pushing in because they have no lube but searching, pushing, leaving him panting and begging and slurring out half-finished sentences about how hot Kurt is, how amazingly good it feels and how much he loves him, loves him, oh, loves him _so much…_

Darren doesn’t hear the scream that spills from his lips as he comes until after a few seconds after, when he’s slowly pumping his cock and shuddering through the last waves of pleasure. His mouth is open and dry and his curls are damp and stuck to his sweaty forehead. Blaine is out of his head and he’s Darren again, hand still around his softening cock and thinking that the tissue box is too far away for his liking.

_I can’t be the only one on set who’s ever done this._


End file.
